


If There Ain't No You

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, S9, Wincest - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Dean to Sam, based on the newest spoiler released today</p>
            </blockquote>





	If There Ain't No You

There ain’t no me  
If there ain’t no you  
You’re dyin’, Sam  
Here’s what I’ll do  
I’ll drink the ocean  
Breathe the sky  
I’ll burn down Hell  
Won’t let you die  
I’ll swim with sharks  
And fly with birds  
But you won’t die, Sam  
Mark my words  
Your blood’s a price  
That I won’t pay  
My own life’s gone  
If you can’t stay  
I’ll end the world  
My own life too, ‘cos  
There ain’t no me  
If there ain’t no you


End file.
